Love Blossoming
by xSummerSan
Summary: It's 2 years after the final battle, and Ichigo cannot get Kish out of her mind. Kish comes back to Earth and decides to seek out Ichigo. When he finds her, he wonders if she loves him now...
1. Kish's Return

**Mew Summer: Welcome! Dis ish mah first Fan Fiction ever! **

**Kish: I trust you'll make me awesome in this one.**

**Ichigo: Like you could ever be awesome.**

**Kish: You know I'm an awesome kisser, though…**

**Ichigo: *Blushes* W-well, that's n-not exactly a lie… *cat ears and tail come out***

**Mew Summer: Okay, then… let's start the story!**

Ichigo wiped up the rest of the table she was working on in Café Mew Mew. She was trying her best to keep the images of the final battle out of her head.

Images of Kish popped up in her head. Kish straining to go up to her ear, telling her he loved her more than anything.

The redheaded girl shook her head rapidly. _Why am I thinking of Kish?_

"Akasaka-san! Ryou-san! My shift is over!" She shouted, then skipping out of the Café doors.

"Hey," a familiar voice said. "Been a while, eh?"

Ichigo spun around. She instantly recognized the green hair, the devilish smile and the sparkling golden eyes.

"K-Kish!" She squeaked her cat ears and tail popping out.

"Looks like my Koneko-chan is happy to see me, eh?" He asked flirtatiously, floating down and tipping her face upward with his finger under her chin.

"N-no!" Ichigo replied quickly, pushing him off and running.

(Kish's POV)

_Why doesn't she want me? _I thought, clenching my fists. I then though that over, considering that she loved that idiot Aoyama.

I sighed, then deciding to investigate. I quietly followed behind her, making sure my love couldn't see me.

(Ichigo's POV)

I stopped in my tracks. My heart was beating faster by the minute. Why do I feel this way towards Kish? I mean, I broke up with Masaya-sama when he went to England for his studies, but that doesn't matter.

I closed my eyes and remembered the hatred that had flown through me in the past when I had seen him. Has it changed since the final battle?

I put my hand over my heart and opened my chestnut eyes, then dropping my hand and running home.


	2. Kish's Love

(Ichigo's POV)

My eyes slowly drifted open, the sun's glittering radiance shining in my room window, landing on my short pajamas, which were made of pink silk.

I turned my head slowly and looked at the clock. 8:46 a.m. is what it read.

I gasped, and then quickly remembering it was a weekend, meaning 2 days off from work.

I rolled over slowly, kicked off the white sheet and blankets, and I drifted again off to sleep.

"Hm?" I grunted, a sound waking me up. I forced my torso upward, then turning my head to look out the window.

My senses quickly rushed back as my face grew hot and my ears and tail popped out.

Kish was floating outside of my window, his legs crossed and his glittering golden gaze set on me. He was clearly enjoying himself. Typical pervert.

I forced myself not to scream, and I just froze.

(Kish's POV)

I couldn't believe it. I just couldn't. Ichigo was more beautiful than when I had last seen her, and I thought it was impossible for her to get any more beautiful than she already was.

Her curves were getting fuller, and her skin looked tanner and so smooth. I longed to touch her, but I know she'd freak. Her strawberry colored hair was pulled into one ponytail that hung over her shoulder and ended at her breasts.

I knew I was being perverted, but I couldn't help it. Ichigo was _hot._

"U-uh…" I stuttered, my face starting to turn red. Then, a miracle happened. Her ears and tail popped back in, and a mischievous smile formed on her lips.

Ichigo grabbed my hands and pulled me inside, me still blushing madly.

(Ichigo's POV)

I don't know why, but Kish seemed… almost cute. No, not cute. He was hot. Why did I love him now? I couldn't explain it, but I didn't care.

Kish was still blushing, and suddenly, he sealed the space between us with a kiss. I was taken aback at his quick response, but my eyes fluttered shut as I accepted the kiss. His tongue trailed my lips, and I opened my mouth as he explored its depths with his tongue. I moaned and blushed madly.

I was in love with Kish. My worry was, what will my friends think?


	3. Kish's Daze

(Kish's POV)

It was the morning after Ichigo had made out with me, and I was still dazed, but in a happy way.

I floated up to the ceiling, legs crossed and an overly-happy and relaxed expression on my face.

Pai then walked in, and raised his brows. "What the hell are you doing, Kish?"

"Uh… n-nothing," I said quickly, then crashing down on my bed, breaking the springs and making the bed collapse.

Taruto floated about an inch above the ground as he made his way inside. When he saw me sprawled on the broken bed, he smirked.

"Break something again, Kish?" He scoffed.

I balled my fists and rushed towards him, and Pai stopped me by grabbing me by the back of my shirt. "Why are you so worked up, Kish?" He asked with a sigh.

I blushed and whipped my head away. "None of your business!"

"Ooh, did Kish do something _naughty?_" Taruto snickered.

I clenched my teeth and then stormed out of my room.

(Ichigo's POV)

I grabbed my bag and swung it over my shoulder. It was the first day of June, meaning 4 more days of school left.

I touched two fingers to my lips and giggled, remembering Kish kissing me.

I then rode my shiny red bike to school, happy as can be.

I walked to my locker inside and dumped my books in it, then threw my bag in there along with it. I took out my math book and then went to class.

"Ichigo." A boy's voice sounded behind me. I spun around, then my eyes widened.

"A-Aoyama-kun?" I gasped.

It was really him. He was dressed in the new High School uniform, which was a black short-sleeved shirt and white pants, which hung over his black shoes slightly.

"So, anyways, Ichigo… I'm back. Do you want to get back together?" Aoyama asked, scratching behind his head. His face was beginning to turn a rosy color.

Tears began to form in my eyes. I loved Kish now. What about Aoyama? I mean, he's sweet and really cute, but my heart doesn't beat as much compared to when Kish comes around.

I wiped my eyes, and then replied, "I have to think about it."

"Oh, okay. Do you at least want to come to the park with me?" The brown-eyed boy asked me.

I thought for a moment, and then nodded. Going to the park was fine.


	4. Ichigo's Confession

**Mew Summer: Thanks for the suggestions, everyone! I always love constructive criticism. Here's the next chapter. I hope I improved! :3**

(Ichigo's POV)

Somehow, I felt wrong. Why did I get all dolled up? My red hair was tied up in a high ponytail with a yellow silk ribbon with white lining, a yellow tank top with orange polka dots, orange jean shorts, and white flip-flops.

"Momomiya-san!" Aoyama shouted. He was running towards me, and I felt embarrassed because he was wearing dirty white sneakers, faded jeans and a plain white T-Shirt.

"Hi, Aoyama-kun," I said quietly, swinging my legs on the park bench, which was about a foot above the lush green grass.

"Want to get ice cream?" He asked, gesturing to the rainbow colored ice cream stand. I nodded and walked beside Aoyama, my head down.

(Kish's POV)

I floated above the trees near the park where I had first trapped Ichigo 3 years ago. I chuckled, remembering her expression. _Good times. _I thought.

I decided to go to the park and find the tree where I had trapped her.

I stopped. Something felt wrong. Really wrong. I dragged my golden gaze to the left, then I saw it.

Him. Aoyama was with _MY _kitten. I quickly hid behind the nearest tree, and peeked out at the couple. My eyes widened. Ichigo looked **adorable! ** I shook my head, thinking, _This is no time to think about that. _

Ichigo was sitting on the bench, quietly licking a fudge pop. Aoyama was smiling, happily licking a drumstick. I balled my fists, but continued to watch.

When Aoyama finished his drumstick, he yawned in a fake way and sneaked his arm around Ichigo's shoulders. That was it.

I zoomed out of my hiding spot and landed before Aoyama.

"What do you think you're doing to my kitten!" I yelled.

Aoyama had a scared look in his brown eyes and he quickly moved his arm away.

(Ichigo's POV)

_Oh gosh, what do I do? Aoyama can't transform, yet if I ask, Kish won't go away._ I thought, then I stopped licking my fudge pop.

"Uhm, that was fun, Aoyama, but I have to go," I said and grabbed Kish's hand, dragging him away with him still yabbering at Aoyama.

Kish moved his arm away. "What the hell was that?"

"I just wanted to hang out. What's wrong with hanging out with a male friend? You know I love you and not him!" When the last sentence escaped, I cupped my hands over my mouth and my eyes widened.

Kish's golden eyes softened. "You… love me?"

"Yes! Why else would I kiss you!" I yelled.

The green-haired boy then pulled me into his arms. "I never meant to hurt you, Momomiya Ichigo…" he whispered in my ear.

My eyes filled with happy tears. Kish had never called me by my real name.

I kissed Kish on the cheek and ran back to Aoyama, wiping away my tears.

"I'm sorry, Aoyama, but I can't get back together with you," I said boldly.

"B-but-," Aoyama said and then I lowered my brows, "okay," he muttered.

I waved to Aoyama and ran back to Kish.

"I love you, Kish," I whispered and kissed his lips.

_**10 Years Later**_

(Kish's POV)

I put my arm around Ichigo as we watched our 3 kids play on the carpet.

Hitomi, our 1 year old girl, had red eyes, alien ears like me, peach-colored, short hair and wore a pink jumper.

Haru was a male 3 year old, and he had normal ears, short green hair like me, chestnut eyes like Ichigo, and he wore denim overalls and a plain white shirt underneath.

And finally, our 4-year-old female was named Momo. She had pink hair like Ichigo that was pulled into two pigtails, golden eyes like me, pale skin like me, normal ears, and she wore a pink shirt with a red heart on it, and plain pink shorts.

"It's nice to have these little monsters," Ichigo joked and kissed my cheek.

"Mhm," I muttered tiredly.

"Okay, let's round up the kids for bed," Ichigo said.

_Afterwards…_

(Ichigo's POV)

I tiredly plopped on the bed, and Kish plopped next to me. Kish then had a mischievious look on his face.

"What," I muttered.

"Don't give me that _what,_" he chuckled.

Kish pulled me close to him, so I could feel his breath on my ear.

"We've done this," he purred in my ear.

I blushed and giggled, nodding.

**Mew Summer: DONEEE! Thanks for the suggestions and reviews~! **

**Kish: Nice ending you made, Summer.**

**Ichigo: *Blushes* ^o^ Yeah, I guess…**

**THE END!**


End file.
